


Learn to Forgive

by DrewWrites



Series: Sharing is Caring [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: He supposes it should be grating or annoying. That maybe these kinds of thoughts should stand out to him and startle him like they do everyone else. But they’re just apart of his life now. They have been for awhile.Part of the Sharing is Caring series: Sharing a seat





	Learn to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote half of this in my notebook about two months ago, and finally got around to finishing it. Yay for fluff!

He supposes it should be grating or annoying. That maybe these kinds of thoughts should stand out to him and startle him like they do everyone else. But they’re just apart of his life now. They have been for awhile. He doesn’t really know how to know which ones are the bad ones. Sometimes, he says them out loud and he can tell that they’re bad because someone will say “awe, no” or “that’s sad” or “I’m sorry.”

He’s not sure why so many people say sorry.

He takes another drink from his coffee, and sets it down on the table next to him.

He had one of those moments earlier today. Steve had asked Tony on an actual date.

He responded without thinking.

“Why would you want that?”

Steve had looked so shocked and sad, and it was too close to the pity he’s so used to seeing so all he could think about was Steve pitying him and _god_ that thought sucked. So he had hightailed it out of the room. Fuck, it probably looked like he didn’t want Steve. He did. _He does_. He just isn’t sure Steve really wants him.

Tony huffs out a breath. That was probably another bad thought.

He stretches his fingers and turns to the reason why he ran to this tiny room.

The piano wasn’t his mother’s, but it’s the closest he could find to it. Maria’s grand piano went down with his house in Malibu.

This piano was deep brown. Sharp edges framed the keys, and the bench was connected to the legs. It was a lot more modern than the old one, but he was Tony Stark, futurist, or whatever. So it didn’t really matter.

The longer he stared at the piano, the more he hesitated to play. He remembered a few songs, but he knew that’d he’d screw them up until he warmed up.

There were a few jazz tunes ingrained into his brain, but he was too tense to even attempt those.

“Do you play?” Steve’s voice asks from behind Tony. Right. He left the door unlocked. Why did he do that?

“Sometimes. I used to play all the time.” Tony took pride in the way his voice came out steady and casual.

He heard footsteps move closer to him.

“Why’d you stop?”

Why did he stop? Was he too busy? Too sad? He doesn’t have a good excuse other than he was too scared.

“Too afraid to mess up, I guess.” Steve takes a seat on the bench next to Tony. Steve glances at him, and then takes a look around the music room.

“Maybe you should learn to forgive yourself.”

“Why does it feel like you’re not talking about pianos?”

“Because maybe you don’t want to be.”

Tony closed his eyes against the haze of tears in his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Steve was still beside him, his hands were still in his lap. He stretches out his hands one more time and places them on the keys.

He moves his way through a couple of scales, the memory of the keys seeping back into his head.

After a minute or two, he slides into a classical piece he doesn’t remember the name of. His mind quiets, flowing through the music along with his fingers. His eyes fall shut. Occasionally, he bumps shoulders with Steve, but it’s okay, because he too is quiet and his body isn’t tense or rigid.

He thinks the song was about long lost lovers, or something.

Eventually, the story comes to an end. It’s not Tony’s best performance, but he knows he’ll have plenty opportunities to improve soon. For once, and maybe for now, it’s okay to misstep.

“That was beautiful, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes slowly opened, and he angled himself toward Steve.

“I didn’t mean to say what I said. Before. But I guess it’s a genuine question. I’m not exactly likable or someone people stay around.”

Steve doesn’t respond for a second. Tony notes that he has his thinking face on.

“I love you.” Steve rumbles out. His nose is scrunched up in the same way it is when he’s making a battle plan, laying out every possibility.

“Oh. I-”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know that I love you. I have for awhile. I love everything about you.”

Tony searched Steve’s eyes, but only found that determined glint with an undercurrent of hope and fear and _love._

Tony tentatively reached a hand out towards Steve’s face, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. Tony leaned in slowly and placed a slight kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Okay.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his eyes.

“Huh?”

“Okay, I’ll go on a date with you.”

The smile that took over Steve’s face was the most beautiful one Tony had ever seen.

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice was soft, quiet, like he was afraid speaking too loud would change Tony’s mind. Tony smiled back and pressed another kiss against Steve’s lips.

“Yeah,” Tony took a breath, “and I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but I wanted to write fluff after Endgame


End file.
